¿Cuando dejara de llover?
by Niina Uchiha
Summary: ¿cuanto faltaba para que la lluvia se detuviera? no solo por fuera sino también en su interior... es el segundo fic q me animo a publicar espero que les guste...


¿Cuándo dejara de llover?

Era un día gris, y era el segundo día que llovía a cantaros; al igual que era el segundo día que se levantaba en plena madrugada debido a que ella se le aparecía en sueños, cerraba sus ojos y ahí se encontraba ella, pero al abrirlos desaparecía sin dejar rastro...

¿Cuándo dejaría de llover? Se preguntaba mientras observaba las gotas de lluvia que caían por su ventana.

Odiaba los días lluviosos, no solo por el hecho de que debía permanecer en casa para no mojarse y no tener que enfermarse, y tampoco por tener que aguantar al pesado de su padre; sino porque la lluvia le traía tristes recuerdos, la perdida de su madre y la partida de ella; hacia más de 5 meses que ella se había ido y la extrañaba como nunca se imagino que lo podría llegar a hacer, así como tampoco pudo decirle cuanto la quería en el momento de despedirse, su maldito orgullo se lo impidió.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación captaron su atención.

_Ichigo, la comida ya esta lista- hablaba su pequeña hermana.

_Gracias Yuzu, enseguida bajo- contesto el joven de cabellos anaranjados.

No tenia mas remedio que bajar o su padre iría a buscarlo y no tenia ánimos para aguantar estupideces, bajo a la cocina y tomo asiento en la mesa para así poder comer con su familia, ignorando completamente a su padre, quien lo único que le reclamaba era su falta de hombría, mientras que Yuzu reía avergonzada de las tonterías de Isshin y Karin lo observaba en silencio, como intentando descifrar lo que le pasaba a su hermano mayor, estaba acostumbrada a verlo molesto o enojado, pero ahora la cara de Ichigo mostraba tristeza.

_Oye Ichigo cuando buscaras una novia para volverte hombre- pregunto Isshin a su hijo mayor- no quiero ser aguafiestas pero te has puesto a pensar que talvez Rukia no vuelva y...- el pobre Isshin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue brutalmente golpeado por su hijo. Quien se levanto molesto y sin importarle que lloviera salio de la casa sin rumbo fijo; dejando a su padre semiinconsciente siendo atendido por su hermana.

_Y ahora que fue lo que dije- pregunto aun medio mareado.

_Eres un viejo tonto como se te ocurre decirle algo así, que no te das cuenta de que la extraña y tú no haces más que recordárselo- le dijo molesta Karin a su progenitor.

_OH Masaki nuestro hijo mayor esta sufriendo por nuestra tercer hija- lloraba Isshin sobre el póster de su difunta esposa que se encontraba en la pared.

Mientras que Karin era sostenida por su melliza para que no golpeara a su padre.

De tanto caminar llego a un parque, sentado en una banca debajo de la lluvia, no le importaba mojarse, en estos momentos no le importaba nada, solo quería no pensar y si era posible que dejara de llover, pero estaba más que seguro que eso no pasaría.

_Ichigo?-dijo una clara vos femenina a su lado. Al girar su rostro se encontró con el de su amiga Orihime.

_Hola-fue todo lo que dijo.

_Que haces debajo de la lluvia, que no sabes que puedes enfermarte?- pregunto preocupada la chica.

_Lo mismo pregunto yo Inoue.- cuando no andaba con ánimos llamaba a sus amigos por sus apellidos.

_Bueno yo salí a hacer unas compras y te vi sentado aquí, y quise saber que te ocurrió?-

_No es nada- la verdad no tenia ganas de hablar pero no podía ser grosero con su amiga e ignorarla.

_Dime...acaso es por que Rukia no regresa?- pregunto con un tono esperanzado en que la respuesta fuera no.

Definitivamente todos se habían puesto en su contra y no hacían más que recordale que ella no estaba a su lado.

_Ichigo yo...- Orihime quería aprovechar el momento y por fin poder declararle su amor.

_Se esta haciendo tarde Orihime ve a casa, si sigues debajo de la lluvia podrías enfermarte- le había interrumpido sabiendo de lo que la chica le quería decir.

_Pero Ichigo yo...- quiso volver a hablar pero volvió a ser interrumpida por él.

_Yo también debo volver a casa antes de que mis hermanas se preocupen; nos vemos Orihime- dijo en modo de despedida mientras emprendía camino a su casa.

Orihime solo lo observo marcharse, ella quería ser quien detuviera la lluvia interna de Ichigo,pero sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Entro en su casa con cuidado y en estado de alerta por si su padre pensaba recibirlo con un golpe como acostumbraba a hacer, pero le sorprendió encontrar la casa en silencio, se dirigió asía la cocina donde talvez le hayan dejado una nota, y efectivamente ahí había un papel con una nota donde su hermana le avisaba que habían decidido salir, que no se preocupara y que le había preparado algo de comer por si tenía hambre; más abajo había unas palabras escritas por su padre que claramente decía "espero que cuando vuelva me des la noticia de que te has vuelto hombre", con un tic en el ojo estrujo el papel con sus manos; definitivamente su padre era un maldito pervertido.

Se dirigió a su habitación con la clara intención de secarse y dormir un rato talvez, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que lo dejo en estupefacto; sobre su cama se encontraba la razón de su mal estado, a escasos metros se encontraba la enana de cabellos negros y ojos violáceos con los que tanto había soñado, ahí se encontraba Rukia Kuchiki.

_Llegas tarde idiota, sabes hace cuanto llevo esperando a que regresaras y porque demonios saliste si estaba lloviendo- habla Rukia cuando se dio cuenta que era observada.

Estaba estático, no podía moverse, tenia miedo de que si se movía ella volviera a desaparecer como en sus sueños. Rukia veía como Ichigo no reaccionaba pero por suerte ella conocía un método para que regresara a la realidad.

_Ahh maldita enana del demonio porque me pegas?- grito mientras observaba como la chica le daba la espalda.

_Que no me llames enana maldita fresa-grito sin siquiera voltear a verlo y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho clara muestra de que se encontraba enfadada.- Y si te pegue es porque no reaccionabas.

Al momento en que termino de hablar sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y sintió como Ichigo escondía su cara en su hombro.

_Lo siento...es que creí que era un sueño y que desaparecerías si hacia algún movimiento.- dijo aun con el rostro escondido en el hombro de Rukia.

_Acaso te parezco un sueño- dijo mientras se volteaba para poder verlo a los ojos- parezco un sueño Ichigo?

Sin dejar de abrazarla apoyo su frente con la de Rukia y temiendo la respuesta pregunto de forma directa...

_Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

_Vaya...acabo de regresar y tu preguntas cuando volveré a irme...y yo que creí que me habías extrañado, pero si no me quieres me voy- dijo intentando zafarse de sus brazos, pero solo logro que él la abrazara mas fuerte.

_Que si te extrañe? desde que te fuiste no paso ni un día en que no extrañara tu presencia, extrañe nuestras discusiones absurdas, tus horrendos dibujos del maldito conejo- dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de disgusto que ella puso al escuchar lo que dijo de sus dibujos, pero aun así lo dejo continuar- incluso extrañe tu estupido tono de niña buena que usas para fastidiarme y sobre todo extrañe la forma en que la lluvia se detenía cuando estabas con migo... por supuesto que te extrañe Rukia.

_Yo también te extrañe- respondió con una sonrisa mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Ichigo.- me quedare el tiempo que tu quieras que me quede.

Fue lo único que necesito para poder por fin besarla como había querido hacer desde hace tiempo... aprovecho el momento en que la falta de aire se hizo presente para poder decir las palabras que su orgullo no le había dejado decirle antes que ella se fuera.

-Te amo enana.

_Y yo te amo a ti fresita.

Y una vez más Ichigo reclamo los labios de Rukia y ella se los ofreció gustosa. Ahora entendía porque no había nadie en la casa y lo prefería así.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta había dejado de llover y en cielo se podía ver algunas estrellas; no solo dejo de llover afuera sino también en el interior de Ichigo. Definitivamente Rukia era la única que podía detener esa lluvia.


End file.
